legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Star
Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan, The other being Akane☆Hoshi. Which explains why Black Star has a star on his shoulder. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人''Anki Shokunin'' in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi. He is voiced by Brittney M. Karbowski. Best Friends: Tsubaki,Taki,Soul,Maka,Kid,Liz,Patty,Crona,Ragnarok,Knuckles Worst Enemies: Zeus,Charles Lee,Haytham Kenway,White Star(his father) To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Black Star returns with the rest of the Helper Squad and helps fight Discord and Sigma. In here he meets his and Tsubaki's new partner Taki. He later takes part in a race for one of the rings needed to beat Discord. Later he fights Pong Krell while trying to get a ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Black Star alongside his friends returns to help the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Black Star once again returns with his friends against his old hatred enemy,Zeus and other villains. Blackpool In the spinoff of The P Team/ The Helper Squad storyline, Black Star FINALLY becomes a main character and anti hero of the series. Trivia It's confimred that Black Star is going to enter Glitzville as a fighter. When Daveg502 said Meister of War is the finale series, it's not. The story is still continued. It's revealed that After The Wrath of God of War Black Star will fight Knuckles in the Deadly battle. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Speedsters Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters voiced by Brittney M. Karbowski Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Anti Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance